searchfortruth_nlgfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellamy Rook
:: "I have the ability to make my presence everyone's problem." Appearance Basics : Hair: Black : Eyes: Dark brown : Height: 5'3" : Weight: 123lbs : Build: Short, fit, wiry : Ethnicity: Japanese First Impressions Assuming Bellamy isn't currently under a cover, visually, the first traits that'd get noticed are his height (since he's short), maybe his fluffy hair, but primarily his clothes (see below). Otherwise, the most notable thing about Bellamy is whatever annoying thing he's saying at the time. Later, when describing him, his clothes are the thing that are the easiest to tell someone about, because his face is overall unremarkable. He's distinctly Asian, he has black hair and dark eyes, he's short, and...?? That's about it. Nothing about his face is particularly distinctive, even if it's moderately handsome and very expressive. Clothing & Style Most often, he looks like a walking pile of laundry. Bellamy likes dressing in layers on layers on layers, obscuring his body shape and providing him with many, many places to stash various items on his person. He also typically hides his arms in his layers as well unless he's gesturing, so at first glance, he's not just a walking pile of laundry. He's a walking pile of laundry with legs. The colors are mostly dark, though there are bright flashes between the layers. The style of clothes included in his layers are leaning towards grunge-like. Mostly, though, they're just in the generic style of "ratty, but comfortable." Of note, though, is that his typical outfits always include a scarf (usually brightly colored and/or with a garish pattern) and a pair of gloves — often full-fingered, but occasionally fingerless. If he wears jeans with tears that would show skin, instead, there are black leggings underneath. Personality Positive: Adaptable, communicative, observant, independent, pragmatic, small but strong conscience Neutral: Extroverted, active, social, cautious, curious, morally grey, emotionally distant Negative: Headstrong, nosy, obnoxious, trust issues, not introspective, not emotionally demonstrative, bad at emotional support Likes: Constant mental stimulation, information, people, bright colors, food, bath bombs Dislikes: Boredom, privacy invasion, physical contact, animals Motivations: Physical safety, privacy security, survival, entertainment Biography 'Known History' To the average person, Bellamy Rook is a nosy and obnoxious journalist from Los Angeles. blah public life goes here at 18, college years, working for the CIA, leaving the CIA, begin independent contractor work and the journalist job, meeting sam (i know we decided how but i've since forgotten) 'Shouta Yamamoto' An orphan found on the streets of L.A. with no identification or means of tracking down his family. He grew up in the foster care system, bouncing from home to home as he was difficult to handle. His teen years saw him running away from the foster care system multiple times, and each instance saw him missing from his placement for longer and longer — as he gained experience in how to prepare for it. When he was fifteen, he managed to escape for good and disappeared from the system altogether. For the next few years, he lived on the streets of San Jose, California, relying on his network to survive and expanding on it whenever possible. It's during this time that he met an elderly couple in Japantown who ran a restaurant-slash-convenience store-slash-sewing shop. The couple already had adult children of their own who never remained in contact with them, and so in their empty nesting, they ended up gradually winning his trust and unofficially taking him in. He worked for them in the store and began saving up money. When he turned eighteen, Shouta finally reappeared, but with a new identity: Bellamy Rook. It's under this name that he got his GED, applied for scholarships, and attended college with a rotating major (eventually settling in communications). Once he finished his bachelor's degree, he caught the interest of a recruiter for the CIA, and he accepted the job without a second thought. 'Skillset' Encyclopediac: Bellamy likes information. A lot. You can't feasibly plan for every eventuality, so he compensates by learning about everything he possibly can; nothing is too unimportant. Gossip? Languages? Foreign cultures? Obscure laws about factory production in Paraguay? You bet. Networking: He knows somebody who knows someone who can get you in touch with this one guy whose wife's cousin works in a secret government laboratory and also makes a mean quiche. And when he's starting from scratch with no contacts, he knows how to build up a new network. Thievery: Going unnoticed? Bypassing locks and security systems? Target analysis and casing locations? Sleight of hand? Pickpocketing? Extraction? Got you covered. Hell, toss "forging legal documents for fake identities" in there while you're at it. Infiltration: Combines his above skills with his natural capability as a social chameleon. This was his primary job as a field agent for the CIA, and his standby for even his civilian life. As far as most people know, Bellamy Rook the trashy journalist is his real identity, and he likes to keep it that way. Combat: Sometimes, shit goes south in a hurry in spite of your well-laid plans. It helps to know how to operate a point and click interface. Bellamy has been professionally trained in personal firearms and some larger options, too. Besides which, he has a natural flair for (and street experience with) knife fighting. Contacts CIA Handler Chinese doctor with connections to medical tech advancement companies in Hong Kong whose daughter Bellamy rescued in a mission "observing" human trafficking German arms dealer who was one of his contacts during a longterm counterintelligence mission Clarence and Charles Sawyer Oba-san 'Aliases' Jack Dawson: Banker from Chicago, Illinois. Finn Tanaka: Translator from Yokohama, Japan. Jay Henderson: From Houston, Texas. Youta Hamasaki: From New York, New York. tumblr_nrzc9pZX0N1r3q32ao2_1280.jpg 264ad1f4b6480c328c3eab975a81cd28.jpg tumblr_m42wix8XaL1qguc4wo1_400.jpg tumblr_ltgocw2d2P1qfikaeo1_400.jpg tumblr_lqm1isRlyr1qfikaeo1_400.jpg tumblr_l6sqyz939u1qd43pwo1_400.jpg tumblr_l6umdrzH1G1qd43pwo1_400.jpg Category:Player-Characters